Into The Night
by WIERD101
Summary: Vampire Academy is a school for vampires. And Rosemarie Hathaway is no normal teenage girl, but who is "normal"? Really? Rose gets abducted, starved and thrown into a whole different life. Will be survive? And why do they want her so bad?
1. Chapter 1

Into The Night

Chapter 1:

My feet pounded against the cement, my heart racing, breathing heavy. My lungs felt like they would collapse as they began rubbing together like sandpaper, but I couldn't stop running. The man behind me was still following, chasing me. I couldn't feel anything but fear and adrenaline coursing through my veins.

The streetlights were dim and I could barely see a thing, shadows of large brick buildings, abandoned warehouses with broken, smashed or boarded up windows scattered all over the old abandoned part of the city. Streetlights so far apart, some smashed from streetkids throwing rocks at them in the middle of the night and most just flickering as if a kid were turning the lightswitch on and off periodically

 _Why did I have to take the short cut home_? I thought, again, to myself. I ran faster, my breathing becoming more erradic. I should have taken track with Amanda at school.

 _Why did the streetlights have to be so far apart?_ I tilted my head around to see the man was catching up, I picked up my pace but so did he. _How could someone run so fast? Oh god._

I really shouldn't have taken the short cut, not with the girls going missing lately. What if this was the man? It probably is. Why can't someone drive past? But even I knew it was ae hopeless to wish because nobody comes down this part of town anymore. I cut the corner, sprinting faster but he managed to keep up.

My foot hit a bit of uneven, cracked cement, my foot twisting at an odd angle, I screamed out in pain as I collapsed to the ground, my body continued to slide after the impact. I rolled over onto my stomach, ready to push myself back up but a piercing jolt of pain jolted up through my ankle towards my knee, I closed my eyes and sucked in air. Crap," I whimpered, sounding more like a whisper, barely inaudible for my ears. I fell back down not able to handle the pain. He was oh-so close now, about ten metres from me, if that. The dim light hit him and I finally seen him and sucked in the air between my teeth, gasping. If looks could kill I'd be dead a thousand times over.

I scurried backwards on my hands. "No, no, no. Go away!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my voice breaking. Oh God. Please help me. I swear I'll go to church every Sunday, well every now and then, I'll think of you when I sleep in though. That's good enough, right? "Help me!"

"Nobody can hear you," he drawled. His voice was husky and he wasn't breaking a sweat or panting. I couldn't say the same for myself though. Large canine-like teeth glistened in the light. _No, no, not real. Can't be. Folklore. He's probably from a cult. No. Just no!_

He bent down staring at me, he was so close I could feel his hot breath in my face. He grabbed me by my hair and jerked me up off the ground, a bloodcurling scream escaped my throat, ringing through my ears, deafening. The man flinched at the intensity.

 _No._ My head jerked back as he pulled my hair, as he licked his lips, I realised he was staring at my neck. My stomach turned and I felt like I was going to be sick. He opened his mouth again, and I seen his abnormally large canine teeth for the second time. _Fake, fake, fake,_ I thought to myself. A moment later a twinge of pain hit my throat and his hands let go of my hair and moved to the back of my head, supporting it. He moaned.

 _Oh god. Mum is going to kill me if he doesn't._ I was feeling lightheaded and woozy, my mind becoming all cloudy, becoming weary and tired. _Oh my, he's really drinking my blood,_ I thought, _gross!_

I tried to hold on, I really did. Warmth spread through my body, slowly, starting at my neck, spreading through my shoulders, fingers and legs, toes and face. Feeling oblivous to what was happening and everything just seemed so right in the world. _Maybe this wasn't so bad after all._ A slow smile spread over my lips and I moaned slightly. Suddenly the feeling was gone as suddenly as it came.

Then suddenly he slammed my head into the concrete, and if I had time at all to be shocked I would be but just like that black stars danced my vision and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Under The Darkness

Chapter 2:

A mind-numbing throbbing took place in the back of my skull. It was cold, hard and damp. My bed didn't usually feel like this, I probably sleptwalked last night. My ankle was in pain and the side of my neck itched, it hurt when I scratched it.

I opened my eyes and I was in a dark room, there was only one light, and it was dim. I was lying on a stone floor, large stone walls surrounding me. Girls at edges of the walls, bound by chains at their wrists, handcuffed. I looked down to where my hands lied with steel restraints confining me to a wall. I wriggled my wrists, hoping to loosen them and free them but it was no use and they only gave me enough room to move my hands above my head and an arm's length distance from my side. _Oh my gosh, what was going on?_

Most of the girls looked skinny and their collarbones stuck out in a way mine had never done, they almost looked starved. My heart was jumping around in my throat and my breathing became hyperventilating and all I could do was just pray mum would find me. If I could think of what a jail cell was like, this was it... But this seemed like it could be worst.

The door was steel with a slight window up the top so you could see. I tried focusing on what was outside the window. All I could tell was that it was brick and a man stood outside the door.

Events from last night played through in my mind all over again. Mum calling me and asking where I was. Leaving Amanda's. Taking the short cut through the abandoned buildings. A man following me. Running. Falling, those teeth, biting me, the euphoric feeling, my head getting slammed.

I shook my head, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill. "Let me out!" I screamed, thrashing against the retraints. "Let me out!"

"Shut up!" one of the girl's whispered to me. "You'll get us in trouble you idiot!"

"Let me go!" I shouted, ignoring her comment, my throat dry and croaking.

The man at the door turned around and glared at me, his hand slamming against the iron door. "Shut up!" he commanded.

"Let me go you sadistic bastard!" I spat back at him.

Fury raged in his eyes and I don't think I'll ever be able to get the image out of my mind, he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him at a speed that was too fast for anyone normal, too fast for my eyes. He was standing in front of me in a second, I flinched back in shock. "Look little girl," he said through gritted teeth, "shut up before I make you."

I spat in his face. Girl's gasped around me, their faces wide eyed and mouths gaping open. The thing wiped my spit from his cheek, and if looks could kill, I would have been buried in my grabe. A fist came plumetting towards my face and a crunch sounded at the impact.

I sat there, mouth gaping open and eyes wide. _Oh my god! He hit me!_ I felt confused and a little shocked. Didn't he have decency or in the very least morals? Obviously not because men shouldn't hit a woman. Within a passing second he was gone and I got left sitting the dumbfounded. The time passed slowly and nobody talked, they stared at me, mouth agape.

I am positive I will have a black eye and one hundred and ten per cent sure that my lip is bleeding, considering I can taste the tangy and metallic taste pooling into my mouth and the warmth. I squirmed under the girls' stares, feeling uncomfortable and self-conscious.

I don't know how much time passed until the guy left his post and another took his place. My head throbbed, my ankle ached and all I wanted was a nice hot coffee, a warm bath and my bed. Isn't that too much to ask for? A little comfort?

Minutes, hours, or even days could have passed, I would never know but it seemed as though they blend into one and there was no telling what the time was as there was no clock or window in this isolated dungeon but eventually someone came in with a tray full of, I don't know, but it couldn't be called food: something white and mushy, smelt a bit burnt, looked like mash potato but certainly didn't smell like it. It had hard lumps in it. What were they trying to do? Poison us? There was other things on the tray too but it was all relatively cold and I prodded at it with my fingers, shuffling it around as the other girls dug in. The girls ate like hungry tigers, not caring for the mess they made. And it really was messy and sickening.

I left my tray there and eventually the trays got taken away. Most of the girls looked homeless with their grubby and scraggily clothes, and I secretly wondered how long they were here for. We sat there in silence. Some girls hummed idily to nothingness and I wondered if they were nuts and if I'd end up like that. But if you were in this place long enough I wouldn't doubt it impossibe. Most girls went to sleep sitting up against the wall. I had more trouble though. It was so uncomfortable. Damp, dark, cold and hard. How could someone live like this? Can't they just kill me already? Stupid cult.


	3. Chapter 3

Under The Darkness

Chapter 3:

I woke up to the sound of a bolt being slid across the door. I jumped in surprise and looked up to see a woman with brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin standing at the door in a white pant suit holding a clipboard in her hand, with a few guards with her.

"Okay," she said, her voice sounded like wind chimes, "Well for the newcomers who don't know who I am, my name is Headmistress Kirova."

 _Headmistress? What?_ Nothing she said made any sense. But I listened closely. A few other girls bowed their head in acknowledgement. But I refused. I wasn't going to bow my head to people that kidnapped me. "There's some business we have to take care of." She looked down at her clipboard. "When I call your name, one of the guards will unlink your chains and make your way over to the right hand side of the wall." She looked up and held our stare and then her eyes fell on mine and she smiled sweetly. "Rosemarie Hathaway," she chimed, "I'm glad to see your arrival is just on time!"

My eyes nearly bulged out of my sockets and my mouth agaped a little. _How did she know my name?_

"Natalie, Theresa, and Pauline," she said.

Men walked in and uncuffed the girls one at a time and they moved into position, standing side-by-side and holding each others hands, looking terrified.

Headmistress pointed at two girls humming idily along. "Them," she murmured and used her pen to scribble a few notes down. Two men walked over to the girls, I expected them to uncuff them like they did the last girls, but they took their heads in their hands and made a swift jerk to the side and suddnely they lied their limp on the floor, head at aan odd angle. My breath caught in my throat.

My eyes flickered over to a man in the back who was gazing at me. He had long brown chin-length hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Something about him looked familiar, yet new at the same time. He was hot. Around six foot and very muscly. He looked like a Greek God, but I wasn't going to let that stand in the way of the fact that these were the enemy.

They left, leaving the lifeless and limp bodies lying there. I looked over to one of the girls sitting closest to me. Her blonde hair sat in messy ringlets and her hair was dirty and muddy, she had green eyes and really pale skin.

"Where are we?" I asked her. "Who are these people? And why did they just leave those girls bodies' there?"

She looked at me. "I don't know where we are, but they're vampires. And girls' come and go here. Some go crazy and get killed, their bodies get left here so we can get used of death or something like that."

"No, vampires aren't real," I replied looking her dead in the eye.

"So you're telling me after everything you've seen here, you still don't think they exist?" She asked.

I sat there looking at the ceiling, thinking about it. "I guess not," I replied. "Maybe."

After that we didn't talk again. I just sat there, twiddling my thumbs and remembering my old life until I fell to sleep again.

 _I sat in a boat, looking out across a lake. I was wearing a bonnet, a white dress with a green ribbon and a pink floral design. And sitting across from me sat a man with chin lengh brown hair, tied back at the nape of his neck, wearing a white button-up long sleeve shirt, black trousers and suspenders. It was the same man from earlier that was staring at me. He was rowing the little boat across the lake. "Dimitri this is so beautiful," I said, glancing around as the sun set over the mountains and wild flowers bloomed everywhere over the mountain side against the green grass._

 _He looked up at me and stopped rowing when we were in the middle. He dug through a satchel and handed me a sandwhich with lettuce, tomato, onion and ham. I ate it slowly watching as the sun set an omnious orange glow over the world and sighed. It was so beautiful. Dimitri sat looking at me the whole time he ate his sandwhich looking nervous. "You are so beautiful Daedris," he smiled. Gazing at me appreciatively. But I couldn't quite understand because my name was Rosemarie. Not Daedris. I looked down at my reflection in the lake. My hair wasn't brown but it was a honey golden blonde and I had bright blue eyes. But all my features was exactly the same. It was like looking at me but not really. It was so confusing. I looked back up at him as I finished my sandwhich, brushing the crumbs off my dress. And I watched as he got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. "Daedris. I have loved you since the moment I met you. Will you do the extraordinary honour of being my wife?" As he finished he opened the box to reveal a ring with a diamond sitting centre with saphires around it._

 _I gasped and jumped up, and at that moment the bock rocked and tipped over and Iwe fell overboard. Dimitri held me up still holding the box with the ring still inside and we both laughed. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "Of course I'll marry you!"_

 _He slid the ring onto my finger._

 _"Daedris!" Yelled a man from behind us._

 _I turned around and seen man coming down the hill looking furious and I hurriedly got out of the water. He seen Dimitri and looked even angrier. "What do you think you're doing with this farm BOY?" He yelled._

 _"Leave me be Joseph!" I yelled. "Go back home!"_

 _He pulled out a gun. "I will not let you disgrace this family any more!"_

 _Then a lound shot fired through the field and echoed as it bounced off the hills. I gasped and looked down to see a huge gaping hole in my stomach and my dress was soaked in blood. I fell to the ground and Dimitri was standing over me in a heartbeat. I took his face in my hands as I felt my life force spill out onto the grass. "I love you Dimitti!" I whispered. He had tears in his eyes amd his face was crumpled with sadness and regret. He shook his head. Soon my eyes shut and I drifted away._


End file.
